Chaleur
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: Kurt is on his way to The Lima Bean in horrid weather, having no 'winter-suitable' scarves or gloves. This time, Sebastian is the hero.


Chaleur

Kurt is on his way to _The Lima Bean_ in horrid weather, having no 'winter-suitable' scarves or gloves. This time, Sebastian is the hero.

_Authors Note: We have so little Kurbastian fluff that isn't with smut nor angst so I thought I'd contribute a bit of pure fluff to the Kurbastian tag. It's horrible I know and I should be concentrating on __**Kiss Me In The Dark Tonight**__ but I was prompted this on tumblr and it just wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it. This is an established relationship between Kurt and Sebastian._

_Authors Note 2: Chaluer literally translates into 'Warmth'. If it doesn't, please correct me since Google Translate is not a good back plan when you forget you studied German, not French._

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own **_**Glee.**_** I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not my own.**

Chaleur

Shivering as he stepped out from the all encompassing heat of his large Navigator, Kurt huddled closer into himself as a large bluster of wind ran right through him, making his lips chatter even as he clutched his thick fabric jacket closer to his torso.

He stumbled, falling as another large blast of wind caught him right in the face, his cheeks and nose flushed red in the bitter coldness.

Feeling snowflakes bite into his sensitive skin, Kurt cursed himself for not owning any 'Winter-suitable' scarves and gloves that only had fingerless tips because, honestly what was the point of having scarves that were much to thin to be any use in Winter when it was snowing and Kurt was freezing.

Really, what was the point of having thick coats and gloves when they turned out to be useless against the weather and the gloves were fingerless! Kurt had been sure they had been full-finger gloves when he had brought them, but alas they had turned out to be fingerless, which was utterly _useless._

Hunching over even more, Kurt tried to suppress his full-body shivers that threatened to deal him more damage than the wind and weather was currently doing.

Eyes set with single minded determinedness upon the revolving door of _The Lima Bean_, Kurt only paid enough attention to make sure he wasn't going to walk straight into a large puddle that would have made this horrible day even worse.

It was due to this single-minded goal, that Kurt paid no attention to his actual surroundings and this missed a large brick that lay in his path.

Doc Marten clad feet faltered, tripping over each other as Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, bare hands being thrown out in front of him to stop his steady descent as he almost crashed into the floor.

_Almost _being the operative word.

In his haste to get to the warmth of _The Lima Bean_, he had missed his boyfriends silver merecedes-benz that had roared smoothly into the car park, the boy hurrying from his car wrapped snugly in a thick jacket and beneath that a dark brown parka that hid his thick Dalton blazer from view.

Wide-eyed as he saw Kurt trip and stumble not-at-all-gracefully, Sebastian Smythe hurried forward, vaulting forward to catch Kurt with an arm around his waist and a hand in his.

Trying to make sure Kurt didn't accidently kiss the pavement, Sebastian pulled him up so his back was to Sebastians chest, Sebastian being able to feel Kurts racing heart and quivering ribs.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian murmured lowly into Kurts ear, turning him around to gaze at him. He ducked his head down so Kurt could look at his face as Sebastian placed his hands on the younger boys shoulders.

Kurt smiled, glasz eyes bright even as he shivered were he stood.

"Look at you!" Sebastian crooned, a smile playing at the edge of his lips as he stared at Kurt, an undefinable emotion in his eyes. "You're freezing, here,"

Without further ado, he slipped off the heavy fabric jacket, exposing his parka and heavy duty blazer to the bitter cold to sling the fabric jacket around Kurts slim shoulders, after he unwound the thick navy blue and red Dalton scarf from around his neck, winding it around Kurt.

With a blush on his cheeks, Kurt slipped his hands into the over-large fabric jacket that hung loosely on him, the cuffs hanging over his hands. His eyes fell downward when Sebastian tied the scarf around his neck, burying his nose into the knitted fabric, Kurt inhaled deeply with a small smile when he recognised the scent of fresh pine and sandalwood.

_Sebastian._ It smelled completely of Sebastian.

Watching as Kurt smiled beautifully, Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurts slim waist pulling the boy closer to his chest.

Falling into his boyfriends warm body - the heat radiating off him almost like a blessing in disguise - Kurt stared up at Sebastian mind blank of anything expect for his astoundingly muscular body and the head - oh, the heat that permeated Kurts very core, it was like he had just stepped into a nice hot bath that warmed him fro the inside as Sebastian held him - hands still trapped to his chest as he tried to warm them up.

With a fond smile, one hand came up to caress Kurts flush cheek, making his flush even more as his eyes dipped downwards before Sebastian let out a well-meaning laugh.

"All better now?" Sebastian asked fondly, before he ducked his head and pressed wind-chapped lips to Kurts frozen nose, pulling back to see Kurts wide-eyed expression that made the action all the more memorable.

"C'mon," Sebastian murmured quietly, eyes still locked on Kurts. "Lets get you inside,"

Kurt smiled shyly.

* * *

_Authors Note: I am halfway done with Chapter Five of **Kiss Me In The Dark Tonight** which I expect will cheer some up you lot up since chapter four was an utter dismal piece of work that should just be burned._


End file.
